fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Wrestling Evolution 3
Mario Wrestling Evolution 3, or (Mario Wrestling Evolution: Enter the Fantendo Stars) is a 3D fighting/wrestling game for the Nintendo Wii U and sequel to Mario Wrestling Evolution and Mario Wrestling Evolution 2; the game is due out March 2013 in all countries. Many characters from the Mario universe, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong other franchises like Link, Samus Aran, Pikachu, Kirby, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman and others will all return. Most of the gameplay from the first two games will return. However, the major additions include Fantendo characters like Flame, McBoo, and others and as well a new mode, Timeback. Gameplay The gameplay is like an ordinary wrestling game and has as square ring in the center, but has the essence of a Super Smash Bros. atmosphere. Each character has the same moves but in variations; the differnce is their skills and abilites. {Ex: Mario can super spin kick quicker than Browser} Each character's closing signature is called Final Fury (their finisher-style move) {Ex: Mario can call forth his Final Fury move, "Star Rain"}. Even your miis has personalized moves customed for them and you can borrow or use a custom Final Fury attack. After winning matches, players will earn skill points that can update their skills in the Skill Adapter feature. Along with that, players also earn gold coins depending on how much skills and accomplished pre-set goals you use to defeat your opponent is how much the coins can be increased {Ex. if you use your Final Fury attack more than once multiply that to the normal amount of given coins which in this case is two coins}. You can use your coins specifically in Toad's Shop where you can buy new moves, skills, weapons, and more. Timeback mode For the first time ever in the series, this is a mode where you fight like normal, but you can reverse certain moments of the match. Example: If Mario faces Sonic, and Sonic has the upper hand using one of his super moves. As Mario, you can press B, +, and Z all in the same time will cause a "timeback moment" and allow you to reverse your oppoent's move and allow you to alter the match. It also works with tag matches. Worlds All the worlds return, plus addition of five new worlds. *Mushroom Kingdom *Bowser's Castle *Donkey Island *Molten Lake *Frozen Thundra *Boo Mountains *Open Field *Cosmic Dojo *Intergalactic Arena *Isle Delfino *Cloud Stadium *Mii Metropolis *Pokémon Stadium *Hyrule *Spring Hills Zone *Dream Land *Arwing Starbase *Future Earth *Volcano Zone *Aether New worlds Will be announced soon. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection The game's online capability has amazing modes where players interact with other Wii players up to six. Players can also use their miis to replace the characters. The same matches featured in the Exhibition mode is also used here. Nintendo DS players can upload their custom characters and play along with Wii players in a huge Co-Op mode called "Flash Party". Characters (Wrestlers) *'Mario' *'Sonic' *'Link' *'Luigi' *'Princess Peach' *'Bowser' *'Toad' *'Yoshi' *'Wario' *'Donkey Kong' *'Princess Zelda' *'Samus Aran' *'Pikachu' *'Kirby' *'Ganondorf' *'Shadow' *'Rouge' *'Amy' *'Cream' *'Big' *'Silver' *'Pit' *'Fox McCloud' *'Popo' *'Tails' *'Knuckles' *'Ike' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Birdo' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dry Bones' *'Hammer Bros.' *'K. Rool' *'King Boo' *'Koopa Troopa' *'Koopalings' *'Magikoopa' *'Pauline' *'Petey Piranha' *'Princess Daisy' *'Professor E. Gadd' *'Rosalina' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Waluigi' Fantendo characters *'Clyde' *'Flame' *'Moyan' *'Chaos 12' *'Hark' *'Ybrik' *'Xero' *'Luz' *'Vulcan' *'Bloop' *'Pashie' *'Nightwolf' *'Purple Koopa Bro.' *'Heart' *'Henry the Moose' *'Ginourm' *'Hiro the Echidna' *'3.14' *'YoshiEgg Nook' *'Tulip Nook' *'McBoo' *'Pesh' *'Ella Metals' *More coming soon Unlockable characters *Blooper *Dry Bowser *Ado *Charizard *Aceaus *Mew *Captain Falcon Uploading Miis The feature Upload Mii in Team Mode returns where you can bring your personalize Mii into the game. Now you can store up to 10 personalize Miis, either from Wii menu or make your Mii in the game. Modes Exhibition This mode features four kinds of matches: single, tag, handicap, and battle royal. Each kind has specific types such as single, single w/manager; and as well tag: simple tag, three on three, four on four. New matches like: Tag w/ manager, hardcore, cage, fire tag, and bomb royal. Timeback mode is featured here where you can reverse anything from a match. Tournament In the tournament mode, you can compete in five types of normal tournaments: clock trial, all for one, championship, tag tournament, and cage. You can also create your own tournament using any one of the five tournament templates and customize the competition size from 4 to 12 participants. Team Mode In this mode, you can customize your character's skills, abilities, and more in the Skill Adapter feature. The Upload Mii feature is where you can upload your personalized mii into the roster. Toad's Shop is also featured, where winning matches you earned skill points and gold coins; you can shop to buy or sell new skills, weapons, moves, and customizable outfits for certain characters and your miis. The new Create a Move feature is where you can make up nearly 100 different combinations. Online Mode In conjuction with the Wi-Fi connection, in this mode up to six players can fight in similar types of matches found in exhibition mode. There is even a online tournament where you can seen your characters or miis to compete for online championships featured in the WiiConnect24 service. The Flash Party feature is a co-op mode where DS players can upload their customizable characters and compete with the Wii players. Options This where you can save, load, change the gameplay, sound, and video settings. It as well you can put cheat codes. Related games Mario Wrestling Evolution The first game, Mario Wrestling Evolution, can be viewed here. Mario Wrestling Evolution 2 The first sequel, Mario Wrestling Evolution 2, can be viewed here. Category:Mario Games Category:TalixArts Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:2013 Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario (series) Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games